winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 69: The Cursed Jewel
The Cursed Jewel is the sixty-ninth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis News about a cursed jewel spread like wildfire across the City of Magix. But there is more to the story than meets the eye. As the Winx delve deeper into its history, they find that it was just part of a string of bad behaviors. Now, the Winx decided to find its most recent owner to help clear up a misunderstanding that broke his heart. Plot It is a fairly wonderful morning in Magix and the Winx are enjoying the day out by the lake. That is until Stella hears a roaring noise approaching them. A car speeds off a nearby cliff and barrels towards the girls! They all manage to get away unscathed as the car crashed into a couple of trees, stopping it in its tracks. The girls try to figure out what to do and hope that anyone inside the car is okay. That is when Tecna urges the girls to take a look as she calls the emergency services. The girls do just that and approach the wrecked car. Bloom notices that the driver is still breathing but his is badly injured. Aisha quickly notices an ambulance approaching and, shortly afterwards, the Winx explain the situation to a police officer as the paramedics rush the injured driver into the ambulance. The officer goes over possible scenarios and assures the girls that they will come to know the full story once the driver recovers. Just then, Musa calls the rest of the girls and comes up the cliffside holding some sort of necklace that she found at the crash site. Musa suspects that the driver must have dropped it when he crashed and hopes that he will be happy to have it back. The officer recognizes the purple necklace and reveals that the necklace had been reported as stolen from a famous businessman known as Karinian. He then thanks the girls for unknowingly catching the thief responsible. The officer tells the injured man that he will be keeping the necklace and the injured man insists that he would have been better off never trying to steal it. He claims that bad things happen to everyone around the purple necklace and blames it for the crash that almost killed him. He then pleads for the officer to keep it away from him, even claiming that he would be better off in prison than near the necklace. The officer orders for the paramedics to take the man away and the emergency services leave. The girls talk about what just happened, starting with Aisha revealing to the group that the necklace may actually be cursed. Tecna does not believe a word of this, but Stella points out that things have gotten worse for the injured man while he had the necklace. He got into an accident and they ended up calling the police on him. Musa agrees, calling this all really bad luck, and Stella continues to claim that, if it really is cursed, the bad luck could have ruined their day out by the lake. Bloom notices that it has gotten late and proposes that they all return to Alfea. The following day, after classes, Tecna finds a news article concerning the stolen necklace from yesterday and notifies the rest of the Winx. According to the article, Karinian, the owner of the necklace, does not want the necklace returned to him as all it did was bring him bad luck such as making him lose a substantial amount of money in the stock exchange and giving him trouble with the law. Bloom is surprised and a bit confused as to how a jewel can cause all of that bad luck and Tecna claims that the necklace will be put into a museum, where it cannot give anyone else any more bad luck. Musa is thankful that none of them have the necklace as they do not need any more bad luck with their compared magic test coming up tomorrow and Stella agrees, proposing that they just forget about all of it. The Winx then try to get themselves prepared for the test, much to Stella's disdain, as she believes that they will never be able to cover the whole topic anyway. More Coming Soon... Spells Used *"On this earth, call every animal. We have to win this battle; create new channels to give life! Relieve these men of their strife!" - Used by Roxy to call a hoard of moles to their aid. Mole Call Spell(I69).png|''On this earth, call every animal. We have to win this battle; create new channels to give life! Relieve these men of their strife!'' Mistakes *On the cover, the gloves Bloom wears in her Believix are full gloves instead of stopping at the palm. *Throughout the issue, Musa's hairbands are seen in either yellow, orange or pink. More Coming Soon... Debuts *Injured Thief *Karinian *Darien *Angel *Simon *Simon's Girlfriend Characters *The Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Musa **Tecna **Aisha **Flora **Roxy *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **DuFour **Palladium *Other Alfea Students **Clarice *Cloud Tower Students **The Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Enemies **Karinian *The Specialists **Sky *Humans **Darien **Angel **Simon **Simon's Girlfriend **Police Officer **Injured Thief Trivia Coming Soon... Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Believix